Greece
Greece remains a major entry point to Europe. Cargos from Africa, Asia and the Middle East arrive at its ports and airports not the least due to the traditional corruptibility and laziness of its customs inspectors and with them all sorts of hopefuls and expats, exiles and entrepreneurs, the flotsam and jetsam of cosmopolitan humanity, eager to get a chance to walk those streets paved with eurogold. So long as some of that gold ends up in the pockets of military regime, the Greek National Reconciliation Caucus is prepared to see this continue. After all, it's busy enough fighting partisans in the mountains, and buying all those shiny new tanks, aeros, subs and rifles. While the treasury dwindles, new taxes get added to the excise every day, and more and more underground movements spring up across the country... Some of the hopefuls make it. Greece is a traditional hiring ground for ex-euro meat, whether by mercs, corps or one-man bands. The early jobs will come cheap, but the real aim is a chance to earn or buy those treasured work permits. Cities Athens This city, inhabited continuously for four thousand years, is where democracy first appeared as a political system. Athens was for centuries, the intellectual capital of the Old World. Their advances in architecture, sculpture and philosophy consume the base of our modem world. Now, however, its population is 33% of the total of Greece. This uncontrolled expansion has resulted in chaos, where urban and rural features coexist without any order: goats feed in vacant lots, you can find wagons among the dense traffic of the avenues, and elegant fashion shops rest alongside turkish-style bazaars. The main support of Athens today is tourism, real and illegal (high-risk operatives are traditionally big spenders). All touristic areas are high security, with military police conspicuously present The other great source of income is trade, and as illegal trade brings more income that legal, it is highly popular here. There is also a brisk forgery industry, copying anything from Chinese passports to Nike Cqmustem, along with weapons and drugs. They even make cheaper polymer one shots! At night, if you avoid the tourists-only areas and the curfew, you can find the friendliest people of Europe (if you behave properly). Women will have to bear continuous propositions, however Rhodes An island in the Aegean, where the democratic remnants took refuge in 2007. Under the protection of the Turkish Air Force, the island seceded from Greece, and later (2016), became independent The only source of money is trade and its status as a tax and data haven. The island is a lawless place, where only private security guarded houses and the druglords' mansions are secure. Europa Sur has its headquarters here, but there is a strong movement (St John Knights) trying to clear the island of criminal elements. A confrontation seems inevitable. Geography Mainland Greece is a mountainous land almost completely surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea. Greece has more than 1400 islands. The country has mild winters and long, hot and dry summers.Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Countries